Core 9004, Imaging and Dosimetry, will provide 4 support areas to the Program Project. These include (1) the provision of animal and human imaging, (2) modeling of the pharmacokinetics of the various engineered Mabs, (3) estimation and measurement of radiation doses and (4) quality assurance of counting experiments. Images will indicate relative contrast and the qualitative amount of tumor targeting. Agents which appear promising will be continued into human trials and will have their kinetics studied by modeling. Radiation doses will be calculated using the model and imaging results. Corroboration of estimated doses will be done using dosimeters, surgical samples, and intraoperative probes. All radionuclide counting experiments will need quality assurance of their results throughout. It should be noted that while the term support is used, Core 9004 will also provide original research as needed: e.g., to test various hypotheses regarding modeling and dose estimation and measurement. Close collaboration with Drs. Wong (Project 0006), Raubitschek (Project 0005) as well as the surgeons (Dr. Kuhn of Project 0005) is anticipated. External collaborations with the RIDIC group (dosimetry) at Oak Ridge TN, Dr. Barry Wessels (thermoluminescent dosimeters) and Dr. Darryl Fisher of Battelle Northwest (murine dose estimates) are also planned.